Guilty
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: Izzie is in love, and wants to let everyone know. but can she get her guy to go along with her? -One Shot- McStizzie Please R


He'd said it, he actually said the words 'I love you'.

Izzie sat thinking back to that night, weeks ago, when he had first uttered the words to her, before drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

She looked into the mirror that sat on the dressing table infront of her, and smiled, she couldn't help it, she was that happy right now.

She had her own place now, having moved out of Merideths house when she decided to sell it and move in with Derik, and she had a great guy.

Her smile slowly faded, yes she had a great guy, but no one knew about it, them still being in their, "Let's not tell anyone about us" fase, and him not seeming to want to change that anytime soon.

He chose that moment to walk into the bedroom, and coming to stand behind her, he placed a hand on each of her shoulders, and smiled.

"Hey, you almost ready to go, you look great."

Izzie smiled again, and nodded "Yeah, almost, just need to put my ear rings in."

He leaned down, and kissed her neck, and smiled again "I love you, you know, I've never felt this way about someone before."

"Babe, you couldn't make it without me."

He just laughed "Yeah yeah, what would I do without you, huh?"

She laughed "I have no idea, I really don't think you could make it, face it, you need me."

He watched as the smile faded slightly once again "What's wrong Iz?"

"I was just thinking about what it might be like, if everyone knew you needed me."

He frowned "I thought you were OK with not telling people about us, didn't want them to try and talk us out of this?"

She gave him a smile he knew to be fake, and shook her head slightly "No it's fine, I was only kidding."

He knew that wasn't the truth, but didn't press her about it now.

...

They were in the car, on their way to the church, Merideth and Derik were finelly having their big day, and she started to think back to the day this all began.

She was sitting in the locker room, when he walked in. She was surprised to see him in there at all, much less looking for her.

Her first instinct had been to just walk away from him, but she made herself stay and listen to what he had to say.

You could have knocked her over with a feather, when he suggested their no strings attached, just sex, nothing serious, affair.

Yes, there had always been something there, yes she was attracted(sp) to him, but she had never even considered something like this before.

Then surprising both of them, she agreed, no comittment, one could leave whenever they wanted to.

And so it begain, and again, they were both surprised, when after a few weeks, it started to grow into something more, then after a few months, he said the words she had been thinking, but was to afraid to speak herself.

Now, she couldn't help but want to tell her friends about them.

Sitting in the car, Mark Slone turned his eyes to the women sitting next to him. He loved this women, like he'd never loved anyone else, and it was time he let others know it as well.

...

The wedding had been beautiful, and the reseaption(sp) hall was packed, everyone from the hospital was there.

She had been asked a few time, why she had arrived with Slone, but she brushed off the question, telling them her place was on his way, Most didn't think anything of it, but her close friends found it slightly odd.

She was sitting at a table with a few other people, when she looked to the front, where the staige was set up, and saw Mark talking to the singer Derik had hired.

The man nodded his head, and Mark handed him what looked to be a folded bill.

The man walked up to the mic, and drew everyones attintion(sp).

"Let's hear it for the Dr.'s McDreamy."

Everyone laughed and appluded "Alright, I'm going to kick things off here tonight, with a song called "Guilty" It's about a guy, who's in love with a girl, and he can't live without her.

So without farther ado, here we go."

Izzie watched as Mark made his way through the crowd, and straight to her table.

He held out his hand "Care to dance?"

She smiled and placed her hand in his, as the music started.

_(Guilty, The Warren Brothers)_

_i told you when we first met, _

_i don't want nothin' serious,_

_and you said i understand_

_no comitment, that's for sure, _

_i always need that open door,_

_cause that's just the way i am_

_..._

Even the bride and groom stopped to watch as Mark and Izzie went by, dancing to the song Mark hoped would clear things up.

_..._

_now you say i can't make it babe without you_

_is that how you see it_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_and if you go i won't know how to forget about you_

_is that how you believe it_

_to be ture_

_..._

Izzie looked into his eyes "What is this about, what do you mean with this?"

Mark smiled "I mean nothing more, than what the song says."

_..._

_if you're accusing me, _

_of needing your sweet touch_

_accusing me_

_of loving you to much_

_guilty_

_and i never thought there'd be someone,_

_who could ever you, what you done_

_oh baby how'd you do it_

_you broke the walls around this heart_

_you tured upside down_

_like there was nothin' to it_

_..._

"You did you know."

Izzie shook her head slightly "Did what?"

"What no one else could ever do, you got me, to just be me."

_..._

_now you say i can't make it babe without you_

_is that how you see it_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_and if you go i won't know how to forget about you_

_is that how you believe it_

_to be ture_

_if you're accusing me, _

_of needing your sweet touch_

_accusing me_

_of loving you to much_

_guilty_

_if you're accusing me, _

_of needing your sweet touch_

_accusing me_

_of loving you to much_

_now you say i can't make it babe without you_

_guily_

_and if you go i won't know how to forget about you_

_guilty_

_you say my arms need to be around you_

_guilty_

_you say i never new love 'til i found you_

_well baby i'm guilty_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_baby baby i'm guilty_

After the song was over, there wasn't any doubt, that Mark Slone, and Izzie Stevens, where together, and happy about it.

Walking her back to her set, Mark smiled "You know I really am."

Izzie chuckled "What, guilty?"

Mark nodded, and she chukcled once more

"Good."

_baby i'm guilty_


End file.
